Only Human
by SchizoInsanity
Summary: We build walls around ourselves because we fear getting hurt and the unknown. We don't know what lurks out there. Alexander Gromov is about to find out his defenses are useless as a new test subject is presented to him for observation.


**Note from Zee Techie:** So, as I've been telling you all I was thinking about writing Captain/Engie. Well, here's the proof that it exists. It was rather odd trying to match these two up but I think I made it work.

This is for all the minions back at the forum. *grins* I hope I don't disappoint…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own RomAc

…

He glared at the screen before him.

His tired amber eyes watched as Subject Seven interacted with the other administrators of The Good Directorate. That voice was laced with a thick German accent and it had a demanding tone. The man wanted it all from scorching cups of tea to the strangest of items. At one point Seven had ordered that he be brought gummy bears. What was a fully grown man supposed to do with candy? Well, when the administrators refused he could only glance away as they suffered at the hands of the tea.

Third degree burns were no fun.

"My love, why do you pay attention to this moron? You could be doing something much more productive." A small smile appeared on his lips as he turned and faced the one person who understood him, ANNET. But he liked to call her Annie. She was beautiful, even for a machine.

"This is my new project, to find the luckiest man in the world. Ironically enough, Seven has proven to be far luckier than that of the other subjects." He answered as he turned back to the screen in front of him, "But the question is how one man can be so lucky and fear nothing?"

Annie didn't seem to appreciate being ignored by the love of her life. Her mechanical arms rested upon his shoulders, "Alex, please…pry yourself away from this silly project. There are other things that require your attention."

"I'm sorry, Annie but if I don't do this then I'll never hear the end of it from the higher ups." Alex responded as he continued watching his test subject. The man truly was a phenomenon. Even after he had been brought into the building he refused to remove his gear. They tried to press the matter but that only resulted in putting two people in the hospital with mild to severe concussions.

_'Who knew one mug could do so much damage. Concussions, third degree burns…what next?'_ Alex thought with a slight chuckle. One's misery was always another's pleasure. He glanced down at his notes:

**Subject Seven has shown more luck then any of our previous test subjects. Where the others feared our more major tests, this one fears absolutely nothing. It's like he has no sense of danger or knows when something is clearly a bad idea! But the Captain actually told one of my co-workers and I quote:**

** "Clearly you have no idea how to detect danger."**

**Makes me wonder what kind of man he is.**

Alex made a bit of a face before grabbing his pen and adding:

**I have yet to make contact with the subject myself but if I ever do, this is a note for my own safety: do not take "Zee Mug" or refuse a demand. I might be his supervisor, but I'd rather avoid concussions and burns. **

**On another note, the safety of others does not matter to me. As long as my test subject is in one piece, I care not what happens to the others that decide to approach him. So, to those reading my reports…don't complain to me.**

He put his pen down and went back to watching Subject Seven.

Annie was not pleased.

…

The next day proved to be interesting.

Alexander found himself swamped with complaints from his co-workers about Subject Seven. They were bitching about how they were supposed to be his superior and yet he refused all of their demands, making his own in return. He let out a sigh and sat at his desk. Opening up a new document he began typing.

_'This will teach these fools to complain to me.' _Alex said as his fingers raced across the keyboard without once glancing from the screen. Once it was finished he sent the letter to the CEO of 'The Good Directorate' and hoped that it would be cleared. For now, there was some studying to do. Alex rose from his seat and walked into the ANNET core room that was located one floor beneath his office. As soon as he entered Annie greeted him cheerfully.

"I knew you'd return, my love." She stated proudly. Alex smiled and briefly brushed his fingers against her 'body' before seating himself in front a monitor, "Alex…are you…watching Subject Seven again?"

"Annie, I already told you…I need to do this. If this arrangement is going to be a problem I can go use a monitor in one of the other rooms." He responded as he pulled out Seven's file. Annie didn't respond. She zipped over and wrapped her mechanical arms around his shoulders, carefully resting against her creator's back.

It was quiet the whole morning.

…

The afternoon rolled around slowly.

Alexander was pleased to get a response so quickly from the CEO and even happier that his request had been cleared. He decided to take a stroll upstairs into the conference room where the others from his team decided to have their lunch. With a quick goodbye to Annie he grabbed his file and left.

When he entered the room he was greeted with glares and snarls. One of them actually cooked up the nerve to stand up to him, "What the fuck were you thinking, Gromov? That idiot now has the rank of Captain and more clearance than us! He was made into our superior thanks to you!"

"I warned you all not to complain to me about this project in the beginning. But somehow I manage to have a pile of papers on my desk and hundreds of emails from you ignoramuses! So, let this be a lesson to you." Alexander stated. His tone was cold and venomous, "Because you'll learn really fast that I can make your experience here unpleasant."

The man that had gotten in his face took a couple steps back. They all looked surprised that their supervisor had threatened them. Alexander stole one final glance around the room before walking out, a smirk on his face.

_'And they said I'd never amount to anything back in high school.'_ He thought as he descended back down to the core room, _'Well, look at who's on top now.'_

…

That evening proved to be awkward.

Alexander was sleeping at the monitor, head resting against his forearm with a small string of spit hanging from his mouth. Annie was resting against his back, keeping him warm. She was up as soon as she heard the doors to her core room open. When she saw who it was she got a little annoyed.

"Subject Seven." She said with an almost bored tone. An oddly dressed man about 6'1" tall stood in the center of the room. In his gloved hands was a mug with a straw in it. He was staring at her with purple lenses.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"I'm ANNET, Dr. Gromov's greatest creation and love." She stated as smugly as possible. Neither of them noticed Alex stirring.

"Annie…who the hell are you talking…" His eyes widened as soon as he saw Seven and quickly wiped his mouth, "Subject Seven, what are you doing down here?"

"Everyone calls me zat and it is getting rather annoying. I think I shall go by zee Captain now. Has a lovely ring!" The man said cheerfully, "And what might your name be?"

"I'm Alexander Gromov, Admin of Engineering and Head of the ANNET project." He responded.

"Too difficult to remember, I shall call you…Engie." It wasn't even a request, it was a statement. One that Alexander found rather odd. 'Engie' sounded like something a child would call him. The luckiest man in the world had the mentality of a child?

_'At least he's not as bad as that aviator…'_ Alex thought before shaking his head, "Alright, you can call me Engie."

…

**So, I finally met Subject Seven face to face...uh, mask?**

** The man caught me in a vulnerable and awkward position. I was asleep when he entered Annie's core room. The sound of ANNET and Seven conversing awoke me. Although the conversation we had was brief it was certainly interesting. He requested that he be called 'Captain' instead of Seven. He then requested to know my name and when I told him he replied my name was too difficult to remember. **

**He called me 'Engie'.**

**An odd nickname, but not as unpleasant as the others I've received in the past. They told me not to make any attachments to the Subject but it's a harmless nickname. So, I shall play his game. Allow him to make his demands. Better than an unnecessary trip to the hospital.**

**Side Note: 'Engie'…has a nice ring. **

**Second Side Note: Don't let Annie know that I've got nickname. **

**Third Side Note: Especially from Seven…sorry, The Captain.**

Alex placed the pen down and rubbed his face vigorously. He got up and made himself another cup of coffee, there had been eighty more emails in his box this morning, _'Each one a fucking complaint! When will these idiots learn that I don't give a rat's ass? It's too early for this bullshit…I need a vacation.'_

He walked into his living room and set the coffee down before dropping onto his couch. Tired amber eyes stared up at the ceiling for a few moments before his phone went off, '_Probably another moron from work complaining. I don't have the patience…'_

He grabbed his cell phone and whipped it across the room.

"Going to need a new phone…" He muttered as he watched his shatter to pieces.

His eyes brightened as he got an idea.

…

Revenge couldn't be any sweeter.

Alexander walked out of the store looking over his new phone. Better than the last one and supposedly more durable. But that wasn't what made him happy. It was the tiny bag he held in his free hand. This was going to make everyone see that he shouldn't be bothered. He started walking to work with a little spring in his step as he tucked his phone away and pulled out the center piece of his revenge.

…

He had never seen a man so giddy about technology.

When Gromov presented the cell phone to Seven he couldn't help but smile as the man gave a cheerful cry, "Mr. Engie, you're such a generous person! Now I can keep track of all my minions!"

Alexander could only grin, "Anything to make your life easier…Captain."

He was shocked when he received a hug.

…

**Made physical contact with Seven.**

** The reason behind it was because I gave him a cell phone with all my co-workers numbers it. The physical contact? It was a harmless hug but for some reason I find myself stuck with this warm feeling. It's all very strange to be honest. I'm not supposed to grow attached to these subjects but this one is different. Why? He's an egotistical, arrogant man. **

**Perhaps I just need some sleep.**

** On another note, Annie's growing irritated by the day as I continue my observations of Subject Seven. She hovers around me more closely and I need to be careful what I say. **

**Side Note: She doesn't know Seven hugged me. And if I have my way, she'll never know.**

**Second Side Note: ****Especially since I enjoyed it…**

**Third Side Note: IGNORE THE SECOND SIDE NOTE!**

…

He felt a weight lift off his shoulders.

The emails had finally stopped and the calls to his home phone soon vanished. There were still the hateful notes on his desk but he just junked them. Everything returned to what could be called 'normal' for Alexander. He went back to monitoring Seven's interactions with people.

"Everyone seems unhappy to see Seven today." Alex commented as he took a sip from his cup of tea.

"Perhaps it's because you gave him that device?" Annie offered, "He could be calling them at odd hours and intervals. I've noticed their phone activity has gone up recently."

"Maybe, but you notice that I don't have an aneurysm because of their stupid complaints. That was probably the best thing I ever did, since you of course." The engineer said as he reached up and brushed his fingers against her mechanical arm. Lately she'd been really clingy and while he normally wouldn't complain, it was starting to become…he didn't want to say annoying. Annie was his girl but it was harder to work when she hovered.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to head home early tonight." Alex said as he stood up and pulled on his jacket, "Goodnight, Annie."

"Goodnight, my love."

…

His bed was oddly comfortable the next morning.

The engineer found he was hesitating in getting out of bed when the time came to get ready for work. He glared at his alarm clock and thought about throwing it across the room but didn't feel another trip to the store was necessary. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Don't want to get up…" He muttered to himself. It scared him that his own voice seemed to echo, "This is depressing."

Alex was about to go back to sleep when his cell phone went off. He growled and reached for the device, it was a text message from one of the other ANNET Maintenance workers.

To: Alex

From: Steve

_Gromov, get your fucking ass out of bed and get to work! We've got a situation with ANNET and Subject Seven! HURRY THE HELL UP!_

To: Steve

From: Alex

_What happened!_

To: Alex

From: Steve

_IN THE TIME YOU'RE ASKING QUESTIONS YOU COULD BE HERE FIXING IT! THEY'RE ARGUING ABOUT SOMETHING!_

…

Alexander ran through the front doors, shoving people aside as he made his way to the elevator. He pushed people out and hit the down button, ignoring peoples' protests. He started bouncing on his feet anxiously, keeping an eye on his text messages.

To: Alex

From: Steve

_WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!_

To: Steve

From: Alex:

_I'm on the goddamn elevator now! JUST KEEP THEM APART!_

To: Alex

From: Steve

_We've already got four injured! _

To: Steve

From: Alex

_I'M TRYING TO GET THERE AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!_

Amber eyes widened at the last text message and tossed his phone to the floor, bolting to Annie's core room just as the doors slid open.

To: Alex

From: Steve

_Subject Seven's down!_

…

He was horrified.

Alex couldn't even find the words for the sight that greeted him. There were five scientists and engineers propped against the wall farthest from Annie. They were bruised and bleeding. Steve walked up to him and pointed to the center of the room. Annie was hanging there. Her arms were stained with blood.

Lying on the floor was Seven.

Alex walked slowly over, not wanting to scare Annie. But the machine caught his presence, "My love, you've come to rescue me from this monster!"

The engineer kneeled down and noticed the glass shards surrounding Seven's body. Picking one up he noted they were from his favorite mug, "Annie, what happened?"

"He came down looking for you. I told him you weren't here yet and requested he leave but he refused! I tried to get some of the others to come and take him away but they weren't authorized due to his rank as Captain." Annie explained, "He started going through your things and when I tried to pry him away he nearly splashed me with tea! I knocked the cup out of his hand and it shattered. He tried to attack me, I only defended myself!"

Amber eyes looked over the damage on Seven's body. It was hard to tell with all the gear on him. He'd have to move him elsewhere. Alex glanced over at Steve and motioned him over. The fellow engineer knelt down next to his supervisor, "How soon can you get me a ride out of this place with Subject Seven?"

"As fast as you need." Steve replied.

"Give me five minutes." Alex said, "Grab him and I'll handle the rest."

Steve nodded and hoisted Seven up off the floor. As he walked out Alex could only cringe a bit as a trail of blood was left behind. He looked down and started picking up the pieces of the broken mug, it was salvageable. As he cleaned up the mess he spoke, "What you did was out line, ANNET."

"But Alex…"

"No, there will be no excuses." After the pieces were picked up he placed them in a nearby box and tucked it under his arm, "You acted out of line towards someone who had security clearance. Start routine checks of everyone in the city and allow the engineers to run maintenance on your system. When I return, we'll discuss this further."

He walked out without so much as a second glance.

…

**This project is turning out to be a hassle.**

** Annie and Seven had a fight over nothing. Apparently Subject Seven went seeking me out and she didn't like his presence in her core room. Some part of me understands. She's not used to strangers being in her personal space. But she was aware that he had security clearance. I don't think I'll ever truly understand how Annie thinks, despite the fact that I've made her.**

**Then there's Seven.**

** He's sleeping now. I actually got a bit nervous about removing his gear, fearing what I'd find beneath it all. To my surprise it was nothing horrible. Seven is actually a very…dare I say, 'handsome' man?**

**Side Note: No one knows that I called him that.**

** Anyway, I'm actually curious about his genetics now. He's an original blonde but now has a full head of purple hair! But his eyes…they are a vibrant purple. I checked to see if they were contacts. They aren't. **

**What kind of man are you, Captain?**

**Second Side Note: Perhaps…his luck is in his genetics?**

**Third Side Note: Working on repairing the mug.**

**Fourth Side Note: I've let a stranger into my home…is it wrong that I'm a bit…scared?**

…

Alex was sitting on the floor at the coffee table.

His couch was occupied by Seven. The man was bandaged and soundly sleeping, every now and then his vitals would be checked. Alex set the pen down and rested his head against the table. Closing his eyes he felt his mind start to shut down. Today had been a stressful day. Right now he had a stranger in his happy place and an angry Annie back at work. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep. But he did have a mug to repair.

"Don't know what's so special about it…" Alex mumbled as he stood on his own feet and walked into the kitchen. The shards were spread across the table with a hot glue gun nearby. He took a seat and began the repairs.

Hopefully it would be fixed before Seven awoke.

…

He felt a little out of place.

Patting his face he realized his gear was missing. He sat up and looked around. This didn't look like his room. Or any room that he'd been in before. Where was he? He tried to remember what happened.

Then it hit him.

_'Mein mug…it can't be broken!'_ He shot up from the couch and started darting around the apartment. When he reached the kitchen he was blessed with the sight of his mug all repaired. It was placed in the middle of the table, like a glorious center piece. He carefully picked it up, running his fingers across it. The cracks could be felt but not one shard was out of place.

But who fixed it?

He started wandering around the apartment and came to a room with a closed door. When he cracked it open he peered in and saw someone curled up on the bed. It was the man from before, Engie. Quietly he walked over and noticed that he was sleeping.

_'A nap sounds wonderful!'_ Seven thought as he placed his mug on the night stand and dropped onto the bed. Alex stirred at the weight shift and sleepy amber eyes fluttered open, connecting with vibrant purple irises, "Hello, Engie!"

Alex screamed as his body jerked backwards away from Seven. He nearly fell off the bed but was yanked back up by his temporary housemate. He collided with something solid but soft and warm, "You need to be more careful, Mr. Engie! You could hurt yourself!"

The engineer felt his face get hot but didn't dare look up. Instead he opted for pulling away and standing in the far corner of him room, "Seven, when did you get up? How are you feeling?"

"Mr. Engie, come back to bed! You are looking quite pale." Seven ignored him. Alexander didn't know what to do, "Mr. Engie, it is wise you listen to your Captain."

Amber eyes could only watch as the tall German made his way over him, he was rooted to the spot. There was a height difference, not a big one but enough that forced Alex to look up. He stared into those vibrant purple eyes and got a little lost. It was odd enough to have someone in his home but for them to be this close?

"Is zere something wrong, Mr. Engie?" Seven asked as he reached down and brushed his hand against Alex's face. The Russian let out a contented sigh. He was sad to admit that it had been too long, "Come back to bed, Mr. Engie."

The Russian allowed himself to be pulled back to the bed. His mind tried to scream at him to stop but something odd was happening. The little organ in his chest was fighting back, telling him to follow the Captain. He didn't know what to do. He tried struggling, pulling his arm back but Seven proved to be rather strong. What happened next went by so fast but he felt himself briefly flying through the air and landing on the bed with a soft thud. Captain joined him and had this big grin on his face.

"It is best to rest when you are not feeling well." Seven said. Alex actually felt a little vulnerable in his own home and that scared him. The bedroom was his sanctuary but right now it felt like a prison, "Mr. Engie?"

The engineer looked up almost hesitantly. He jumped a bit when Seven reached over and grasped the side of his face, "You have very beautiful eyes. Anyone ever tell you zat?"

"No…I'm not much of a romantic. The closest thing I've ever had to a romance is the relationship I have with Annie." Alex blurted out and he instantly regretted it. He was telling his test subject about his personal life, "You know what, ignore everything I just said! That…that was nothing!"

"You mean zee lady in the zee machine? She's quite zee bitch!" Seven said bluntly. Alex was taken aback by the language, "Breaking mein mug, zee nerve! But you fixed it, ja?"

"Yeah…" Alex muttered.

"Well, zen you deserve a present for being a good minion!" Seven said with a grin. Alex became a little nervous and tried to edge away from the man. But all logic flew out the window and his brain shut down. Seven had pulled him forward, crushing their lips together.

His mind started having a mental argument.

_'Gromov…what the fuck are you doing! He's a test subject, not a romantic option! Now get the fuck away from him before you catch his stupid!'_

_ 'Alex, don't worry about it. No one has to know about this and besides, it's like you said. It has been far too long. Don't you think you deserve this?'_

_ 'Don't listen to that pansy ass! You're an intellectual being and yet here you are, kissing this moron!'_

_ 'You know what? Screw you! Listen up, Gromov! I'm telling you to let that man ravish you and if you don't I'll make your life living hell!'_

His mind went quiet after that.

Alex decided that one night of passion wouldn't kill him. Or a couple nights, maybe even the rest of his life? No, this couldn't go on forever. Someone would notice and then he'd get his ass kicked to the curb.

"Mr. Engie?" He looked up and realized the kissing had stopped, "Do I offend you, my minion?"

Alex opened his mouth but closed it.

'_What do I do?' _Alex thought. He tried to think of the right words but nothing came to mind. So he let instinct take over and jumped the Captain, planting another passionate kiss on those perfect lips. The German was a little surprised at first but accepted the affectionate gesture. He wrapped his arms around Alex's waist and slowly started making his way under Engie's shirt, gently stroking his lower back. The engineer arched into the touch, his body shuddering under those callused fingers.

"Tell me, mein Engie…how far are you willing to go with zis?" The German asked in a low voice. His hands started working Engie's shirt off, "Because once we start…"

Alex suddenly found himself beneath the Captain, staring up into deadly purple eyes. His hands were pinned above his head, "I won't be able to stop."

Alexander said not two words.

…

**Well, I think I'm lucky I'm still employed.**

** I made a physical, emotional and a somewhat mental attachment to my test subject. Is it because of Seven's luck I'm still employed? Is it possible for one's luck to rub off onto another? If that's the case then I'm seriously lucky right now.**

**I spoke with Annie and though upset at first she had made a somewhat compromise with Seven. It's apparently a joint custody. Since when did I become property? Apparently the moment the two of them decided it so. On some nights I work late and spend time with Annie. Other nights…well, I'm pretty much bedridden with Captain.**

**Side Note: I don't know if it's just him or all German's…but he's got some serious stamina.**

**Second Side Note: …Not to say that I'm a wimp.**

**Third Side Note: I'm probably going to be fired for this.**

Alex stared at the notes and smiled,

**Final Side Note: I'm only human…**

The engineer glanced up when he saw hear footsteps.

"What can I do for you, Captain?" Alex asked.

"Nothing, I wanted to visit mein Engie." Captain said as he bent down and kissed the top of Alex's head.

"Alright, stay here. I'm going to check on Annie real quick." Alexander said with a slight wince as he stood up. Captain watched the man limp off and a smile formed beneath his mask. He reached down and grabbed Alex's pen.

**Note from Zee Captein: Mr. Engie had proved to be a very useful minion. If zee war should ever happen…recruit him immediately. **

**Second Note from Zee Captein: Ich liebe dich, Alex.**


End file.
